La Libreta de Hikoichi
by Hatsumomoxxx
Summary: El campamento de baloncesto es ideal para mejorar la técnica, entrenar con amigos y en general es una gran experiencia pero… ¿y si dices algo que molesta a Fukuda? ¿Continúa siendo un sitio ideal? A Fukuda es mejor no enfadarlo, Sendoh lo sabe ¿lo sabrá Hikoichi?


**(NA: este fanfic ha sido escrito por mí y mi onee-chan, Kittie.)**

El campamento de baloncesto resultaba duro aquel año para el equipo del Ryonan. El equipo se había quedado a las puertas del campeonato nacional, con este pretexto Uozumi obligaba a todos los compañeros de equipo a trabajar mucho más. Si bien él no estaría presente el siguiente año este no era motivo para no presionar a su equipo para que el Ryonan se convirtiera en el mejor equipo de baloncesto de la prefectura. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Big Jun aquella mañana dos miembros de su equipo se habían dormido. No contentos con llegar tarde, los reyes de la calma, Akira Sendoh y Kicchou Fukuda, se tomaron también su tiempo para desayunar y ducharse.

Los dos chicos entraron en el vestuario charlando y bromeando sobre las maldiciones que Uozumi estaría echando sobre ellos por llegar tarde. Aquello que Sendoh y Fukuda no sabían era que encontrarían un hallazgo que les resultaría bastante interesante: la libreta de Hikoichi.

Al ver aquella libreta azul con notas de todos los jugadores de la prefectura de Kanagawa los dos compañeros de equipo no pudieron evitar preguntarse si serviría de algo leerla.

— No es que a mi la teoría me interese mucho —. Comentó Fukuda restándole importancia a aquella libreta.

— ¿Y si dice algo sobre nosotros? — Preguntó Sendoh despertando el interés de su amigo.

Antes de empezar a leer encontraban realmente tonta aquella empresa de Hikoichi, que si no se quien es muy bueno, que si el otro falla solo aquí y allí. Al cabo de un buen rato de estar leyendo aquellas notas empezaron a verle la gracia: apuntaba todos los puntos débiles de los adversarios del Ryonan y esto servía como guía para trazar estrategias. En verdad Hikoichi no era tan inútil como parecía.

A la mitad de la libreta apareció la parte que realmente estaban buscando. Con una caligrafía casi digna de enmarcación la palabra Ryonan daba paso a un listado de todos los compañeros del equipo con sus respectivas notas.

— ¡Mira Kicchou aquí estas tú! — Dijo Sendoh, después se puso a leer en voz alta —. Se trata de un jugador muy bueno en el ataque. En ataque esta casi al nivel de Sendoh o Rukawa, pero sin duda es pésimo en la defensa, hasta la novia de Sendoh que no tiene ni idea de baloncesto es mejor que él.

Akira se reía a carcajadas. Fukuda intentaba controlar su ira, se sentía aliviado de que no hubiera nadie más en la habitación.

— Creo que sé más de baloncesto que Nanami —. Masculló el Ala-Pivot del Ryonan, no le sentaba bien que lo comparasen con la novia de su amigo quien diferenciaba a los jugadores de baloncesto entre guapos y no tan guapos. — A ver que dice de la estrella del Ryonan —. Indicó con un aire de resentimiento.

— Sendoh es un puerco espín irresponsable, siempre llega tarde. No me extraña que perdamos, se lo tiene muy creído — leyó sobre si mismo el chico. A diferencia de Kicchou, con el comentario sobre si mismo Akira se reía a carcajadas.

— Sabes que sólo lo dice por que su hermana es una fangirl tuya —. Dijo Fukuda con indiferencia fingida. Aun estaba resentido por lo que había escrito aquel enano de Hikoichi, el chico tomaría venganza, ya tenia una idea sobre lo que iban a hacer — ¿tienes un lápiz por ahí?

Nobunaga y Jin se disponían a descansar en la caseta para los jugadores del Kainan cuando a la entrada encontraron la libreta de Hikoichi. Por supuesto ellos no tenían muy claro quien era aquel "Hikoichi Aida" que iba dejando sus pertenencias, con el nombre puesto, por ahí tiradas.

La recogieron para entregarla a quien quiera que fuera el dueño a la hora de la comida, cuando se reunían con los equipos de los otros institutos. Jin la llevaba en sus manos.

— ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber que pone? — Preguntó Nobunaga a su compañero, con la intención de coger aquella libreta.

— ¿Para que? Seguro que son deberes extra de alguno que no habrá sacado demasiadas buenas notas —. Contestó el lanzador del Kainan quien no entendía la curiosidad que podía tener su amigo en una libreta encontrada por ahí sin más.

— ¿Y si es una bomba? — Bromeó el chico de pelo largo, haciendo que el otro se riera. De cualquier modo la libreta quedó a buen recaudo en las manos de Jin hasta la hora de comer. Pues a la hora de comer Jin dejó la libreta en el sitio habitual en el que él se sentaba y se fue a buscar su bandeja de comida.

Todos los otros chicos del campamento estaban llegando al comedor y sentándose en sus sitios. Nobunaga Kyota tenia la libreta a su disposición, se llevaría él el merito de entregarla a su propietario.

De pie encima de la banqueta, con la libreta en sus manos el mono peludo del Kainan gritó: — ¿¡Hikoichi Aida! ¡Tengo tu libreta! — Pero nada, el tipo no aparecía por ningún lado.

En la mesa del Ryonan a Fukuda y Sendoh casi se les atragantó la tempura, ellos no esperaban que la libreta llegase tan lejos. Ellos esperaban que la libreta pudiera llegar a manos de Koshino o del entrenador y que todo quedase en una broma tonta. Hikoichi no estaba allí, por lo menos aquello era una suerte o eso fue lo que pensaban hasta que Nobunaga Kyota abrió la libreta y empezó a leer en voz alta las notas modificadas de la libreta de Hikoichi.

— Maki es un gran base, pero creo que lo que más destaca de él es… — Kyota no podía continuar leyendo, reía a carcajadas. Cuando pudo parar de reír lo repitió —. Maki es un gran base, pero creo que lo que más destaca de él es su sexy moreno de surfista.

Todo el mundo rio lo cual animó al chico a leer más notas de aquella curiosa libreta:

— Después de Sendoh y Rukawa, Hisashi Mitsui es el chico más guapo de toda la prefectura de Kanagawa, aun que no el mejor jugador claro.

Al oír este comentario los dos jugadores del Shohoku escupieron lo que tenían en la boca, pensando que aquel Hikoichi era un enfermo por apuntar todas aquellas cosas.

— Ese tipo peor que Sakuragi, no me extraña que sea su amigo —. Comentó disgustado Mitsui.

Alrededor de la mesa del Kainan se hizo un corrillo de chicos que se reían con cada lectura que hacia aquel mono peludo. Si el comentario era respecto a ellos les resultaba incomodo y se marchaban de nuevo a sus mesas a comer maldiciendo a Hikoichi Aida y toda su estirpe.

Cuando Hikoichi llegó a la mesa del Ryonan, ignorante de los sucesos que en aquella sala tenían lugar, sintió ganas de preguntar por qué motivo se arremolinaban tantos chicos en la mesa del Kainan. Antes de que este pudiera articular palabra Koshino se adelantó a decir:

— No me esperaba esto de ti — Koshino se mostraba molesto y algo incomodo, el comentario de "Koshino es un jugador mediocre, muy guapo, pero con un humor de perros" no le había sentado nada bien —. Espero que entiendas que no quiero ayudarte a entrenar nunca más. No es nada personal, pero soy un jugador mediocre con un humor de perros.

En la mesa del Kainan Nobunaga se estaba riendo mucho, pero Jin insistió en que dejase la lectura y volviera a llamar al propietario de la libreta, no creía que estuviese bien leer apuntes como aquellos, nada constructivos basados en si eran guapos, divertidos o si les gustaban las chicas americanas. Después de llamar a Hikoichi por su nombre una sola vez, este se acercó inocentemente a la mesa del Kainan. No hace falta decir que toda aquella situación le parecía extrañísima, con todos los chicos mirándolo, murmurando y riendo.

Al volver a la mesa del Ryonan el chico abrió la libreta para apuntar algunas cosas que había aprendido durante el entrenamiento. La cara del chico de primer curso reflejaba cierto horror, aquella libreta era la suya, pero aquellas palabras y aquella letra, no le pertenecían en absoluto. Ahora entendía el comentario de Koshino, aquel mono peludo de Nobunaga Kyota había estado leyendo todo aquello en voz alta y había gritado su nombre, quien sabe si en varias ocasiones. Hikoichi pensó que estaba acabado, nadie lo tomaría en serio nunca más. Volvería a Osaka o mejor se iría a vivir a Hokkaido o a Okinawa, tal vez lo mejor seria mudarse a Europa.

Fukuda se acercó a Hikicoichi al recoger su bandeja de comida, el sabor de la venganza era dulce como los mochis, se trataba de una broma que se le había ido de las manos pero aun y así el sentimiento de haber ganado era genial.

— ¿Sabes? Tu libreta me recuerda ligeramente a como ve el baloncesto la novia de Sendoh—. Dijo Fukuda con una sonrisa vacilante. Se estaba descubriendo, pero ¿de donde sacaría las pruebas Hikoichi para incriminarlo? Podía permitirse aquel lujo—. Deberías dejar tus cosas a mejor recaudo si no quieres que la gente las vea.

**(NA: Me veo en la necesidad de aclarar que no se trata de un fanfic que se mofe de la homosexualidad ni mucho menos, si no de la poca profesionalidad refiriéndose a los comentarios. Podría haber puesto que Hikoichi piensa que visten bien, mal o simplemente que no han ido a la peluquería últimamente. Sólo he intentado plasmar comentarios que son irrelevantes en el ámbito deportivo. No me gustaría que se mal interpretase, por eso lo aclaro al final con una nota. **

**Hikoichi es un personaje muy profesional y opino que no añadiría ese tipo de comentarios, pero al disgustarse Fukuda lo hace quedar mal a propósito siendo todo lo contrario. Poco profesional y superficial, como se presenta a la supuesta novia de Sendoh con quien Hikoichi lo compara. **

**Si a alguien le ha molestado este fic "que si posi fulles".) **


End file.
